Retazos
by Elise M. Wayland
Summary: Serie de drabbles de diferentes personajes, y sus momentos no contados dentro de la trilogía. Finnick/Annie.
1. Uno

Conocí a Annie aproximadamente un año después, de la cosecha en que salí sorteado para los juegos del hambre. Preparaba mi red de pesca a la orilla de la playa, cuando la vi por primera vez. Cabello oscuro y ojos como el mar. Iba acompañada de otra chica y un chico que me observaba con altanería. Él murmuro algo y de inmediato ambos comenzaron a reír. Menos Annie. Ella se mantuvo seria. Yo trate de hacer lo mismo, no es como si no hubiese estado acostumbrado a miradas como tales, o a las habladurías que empezaban a circular en todo Panem acerca de mí, pero cuando volví a escuchar lo que decían, no pude soportarlo.

_Mascota del capitolio_

Me puse de pie y fui hacia ellos. El sujeto era fornido, y sospechaba que mayor que yo, pero no me importo. Yo también era fuerte. Así que me puse delante de él, y…

— Repítelo— Le amenacé, a lo que él alzo la cabeza con orgullo, pero cuando abrió los labios, eso paso. Un bulto de arena bastante considerable se impactó en su boca.

— ¡Annie! — Escupió él, tratando de sacarla sin éxito.

— Lo siento… pensé que mamá te había dicho que aprendieras a usar la lengua con educación, o te haría comer arena. Decidí adelantarme—

Estuve a punto de estallar en carcajadas, pero salieron corriendo antes de que pudiera decir algo. Solo Annie se quedó un momento, me miro con las mejillas sonrojadas, y susurro un —Lo siento— apresurado. Luego salió corriendo detrás de sus hermanos.

No sé si ella aun lo recuerde, después de todo lo que ha pasado con su mente, pero yo nunca lo olvidare.

* * *

**N/A: **Uff después de meses de desaparición vuelvo, y tal vez no es Just Pretending, pero estoy cerca (: Mi inspiración ha estado en huelga severa durante todo este tiempo, y escribir cosas pequeñas como esta, me relaja.

Ojala les guste. Sera una serie de Drabbles de momentos de Finnick y Annie. Y de otros personas también, depende como vayan surgiendo c:

**No olviden el review ;)**

**- Elise- **


	2. Dos

Solía pensar en ella, cuando aquellas noches comenzaban. Era la única forma en que lograba fingir lo suficientemente bien. La única manera en que tenía las fuerzas necesarias, para ser este personaje llamado "Finnick Odair", estrella y galán del capitolio. Después de varias noches en sus camas, el recuerdo se volvía opaco, doloroso e inalcanzable, pero era todo lo que me quedaba para no caer por completo.

— Annie — susurré, sentado al borde del inmenso lecho.

— ¿Quién es Annie? — las uñas afiladas de la mujer a mi lado, acariciaron mi espalda. Era relativamente joven, y quizás sin tanto maquillaje y alteraciones en el color de su piel, seria bonita.

_Pero no era Annie._

Fingí no escuchar su pregunta y acaricie su barbilla, aun así ella volvió a insistir.

— Es la chica de tu distrito ¿verdad? — me cuestiono, mientras yo intentaba distraerle con caricias que no funcionaban. — ¿Es tu novia, o algo así? —

_Es el amor de mi vida; _pensé, sin embargo…

— No es nadie — fue lo que respondí, antes de recostarla sobre las sabanas y besarla de lleno. Y eso dolió mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que haya hecho antes, porque Annie no era "nadie".

Ella era todo.

* * *

Otro drabble de Finnick y Annie. Ultimamente escribo mucho de ellos, para el próximo ya intentare cambiar de personaje :'3

Ojala le guste este. **No olviden el review ;)**

**P.D- **Soy pesima para los titulos, asi que por mientras los capítulos se quedaran sin titulo :P **  
**

**- Elise -**


	3. Tres

— ¡Finnick! — me grita Mags, tan pronto pongo un pie en la aldea de los vencedores. Su voz denota preocupación, casi rozando el pánico, y eso solo puede significar una cosa. Annie está teniendo otro ataque.

— ¡NOO! — A continuación escucho los gritos provenientes de su casa — ¡ALEJATE!— acompañados de los cristales de una ventana al romperse, y dejo caer la red de pescar al suelo para correr a su encuentro. Si nadie la detiene, va a terminar haciéndose daño, y no me equivoco. Cuando abro la puerta, ella tiene una mano y parte del brazo cubierta de sangre.

— Annie cariño, por favor contrólate… todo va a estar bien — Mags intenta tranquilizarla mientras sostiene una gasa para curar su brazo sangrante, pero es imposible.

— No te acerques— le responde Annie, ahora cubierta en lágrimas —Yo no quería — y poco a poco se derrumba en el suelo, — déjame en paz — golpeando las paredes, y gritándole a voces que solo existen en su cabeza.

La observo por unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer, y luego despacio me acerco a ella. Intento tocar su hombro, pero solo logro que se lance encima de mí gritando y golpeando. — Estas muerto. ¡Tú estás muerto! — y necesito apretar sus hombros para lograr un poco de control. Su aliento chocando contra mis labios. — Annie, soy yo…Finnick, mírame — pero ella cierra los ojos, negándose, y removiéndose más entre mis brazos.

Entonces, aunque quizás hubiese otras alternativas, tomo la única que se me ocurre en el momento, rompo la distancia y la beso. Su cuerpo de inmediato se detiene y yo mismo me siento algo sorprendido. Su boca sabe a lágrimas y me veo invadido por un sentimiento que quizás había estado guardando durante mucho tiempo, y que me aterroriza.

Cuando me separo de ella, sus ojos me devuelven ese mismo calor, y sé que estamos perdidos. Si hay algo que no debe hacer un Vencedor, es enamorarse.

* * *

Y aquí estoy de nuevo con otro retazo de momentos Fannie que se me ocurrió. De hecho no hay un orden cronológico entre los drabbles. Espero que este les guste c:

Disculpen si hay algún error horrografico que se me haya escapado...

**- Elise- **


End file.
